Continued Discretion
by Tasareswrist
Summary: Pairing s /Character s : Amber/Mag Summary: Kink Meme. Dom!Amber, “You're not that great, you know.” Warnings/ Kinks: Dom/sub, whip, toys


_Amber/Mag jealousy, hate!sex, "you're not that great, you know" preferably dom!Amber (cause my last Amber/Mag was FAR too nice) You know that my favorite femslash couple is Amber/Mag. So i would love this._

_Well, I'd say willingly because Mag seems like she just goes along with things sometimes, especially to keep her job at Geneco up until the movie._

_Mag is someone that didn't had sex in a while. With a woman, if you believe Luigi (Wich i don't xD)  
I would like to see Mag pretending that she doesn't like it and that she's just doing it because she feels that she have to. But secretly she's enjoying A LOT. _

FICKS: Get more into Amber's head and thoughts, make her jealous apparent. 

Title: Continued Discretion  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Amber/Mag  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1409  
Summary: Kink Meme. Dom!Amber, "You're not that great, you know."  
Warnings/ Kinks: Dom/sub, whip, toys_  
_

Mag had gotten quite good at baiting Amber. It was easy, really, the now twenty three year old Amber had grown up with Mag as something of an idol, which grew into jealousy with undertones of lustful worship when Amber was a teenager. Now, now Mag had uses for Amber's disdain.

One time, before a big show, Amber had pressed a note into Mag's palm that read 'My room. After the show. Come." It took Mag until after intermission to figure out how to misinterpret that on purpose. She finally figured on saying she thought the note meant Mag should go to her own room. The next time Amber managed to get Mag alone after that the older woman caught a hell of a beating.

The sex started soon after that incident. The first time, it was nearly rape as far as Amber was concerned, Mag bruised and bleeding, Amber brandishing a whip and ordering the singer to get her off. Mag didn't mind, when it came right down to it, the entire situation was surreal and quite fulfilling. Amber still didn't know how much Mag enjoyed their little sessions, and occasionally she liked to 'force' an orgasm out of Mag, and if Mag hadn't loved the way Amber put her in her place, it would have been much more embarrassing to be forced to come under the girl's hand.

Once, Rotti had called Mag into his office to see what was going on, Mag was bound to him, she would have to tell him, and he didn't dare hope for an honest answer from his daughter. Of course, Mag hadn't admitted that she pretty much begged for it, she told Rotti the same impression she liked to leave Amber with- that she just put up with Amber's abuse for the sake of her job and her GeneCo-owned parts. Rotti nodded understandingly, telling Mag he appreciated her continued discretion and stroked her hair, causing Mag to shudder.

So when Mag made the offhand comment about Amber and the dirty graverobber that used her as a sex toy at some fancy function they were both being forced to attend, Mag smirked to herself as Amber glared daggers at her. She knew what was coming after Amber could drag her off. Amber never made a scene in front of people, well, that is to say, she never abused Mag in public, but had no problems giving her a firm tongue lashing. However, that was not the case today. Graverobber was one of Amber's most sensitive issues, and all Amber needed to say was "Do not mention him again, you bitch.", her ice cold glare said the rest.

As the evening drew to a close, Mag felt a cold little hand grip her wrist. She gave a little gasp and stumbled back as Amber began walking, it took Mag several steps to catch up to her so she wouldn't keep tripping. Amber took Mag back to Mag's apartment, staring at her silently fuming with her arms crossed over her chest the entire way there. At the door, Mag fumbled with her keys, once the door was open, Amber shoved her in roughly, stepping in and slamming the door so hard the walls rattled. Mag turned to Amber. "Yes?" she asked, a smirk beginning to form on her lips as she stood in the middle of her living room, waiting for Amber to have her way with her.

Amber was angry at Mag, she nearly hated the woman. The only thing she liked about Mag was that Mag would just let herself be abused, she wouldn't tell, and that made Amber feel powerful. As a child, Amber had loved Mag, idolized her, and in a way, she still did. She wanted to be Mag, but she didn't have the talent nor the personality, and she hated Mag for that now.

"You're not that great, you know. My dad could easily replace you if I told him the sort of things you say to me" Amber spat. She strode over to Mag and slapped her soundly. "Where do you think you get off, talking about me and Graves like that?" she demanded, her eyes flashing coldly. They were gray this month. Mag liked them.

"Oh, so he is Graves to you is he? What a sweet nickname." Mag said, her voice dripping with the false politeness that she used for the cameras, for Rotti, for everyone but Amber because Amber knew the voice was fake. She had pushed Mag to the limit, she knew the true Magdalene.

Amber fumed, glaring at Mag. She strode over to Mag's bedroom, Mag following her slowly. Amber knew Mag's apartment well, and had stored several items in a drawer there. Mostly items with witch to beat Mag, Amber knew her hands were little and weak, objects like crops and canes and paddles and whips made it much easier to make Mag cry. Amber picked up a singletail whip in one hand and a fiberglass cane in the other and threw a look at Mag, debating what to use.

Mag forced herself to look scared rather than excited, Amber was going straight for the heavy hitters today. "I'm not playing games today, Magdalene. Strip and lean over the foot board, you know how I like you, I swear to God, if you give me a hassle today, you're going to end up needing a whole new set of my daddy's organs." Amber said viciously, settling on the cane. It was translucent and red and about three quarters of an inch thick.

Mag complied, Amber could be quite commanding when she tried. Although she kept on her shoes and hair clip, the rest of Mag's clothes were quickly on the floor, allowing Amber to see the impact the beating had on Mag. Mag's back arched as she bent over, exposing her ass and thighs for the beating, which Amber began quickly and in earnest. The cane whistled through the air, hitting Mag across the buttock, her hips launched forward, pressing hard against the end of her bed. Amber let loose on her, until there was pretty much a solid bruise from Mag's ass to just above her knees. Mag couldn't cry- the moisture would have damaged her eyes so her tear ducts were removed- but she fell into hysterical, tear less sobbing about halfway through the beating, gripping her blankets for dear life and biting down hard.

"Amber, please! Please! I won't say it again, I'm sorry! Please just stop!" Mag screamed into her mattress. Eventually Amber did indeed stop, and both women were fairly satisfied with the exchange.

"Get on the bed, bitch, lay on your back." Amber said, stretching out her wrist, that she had tired out from beating Mag. A pair of shackles and a vibrator were removed from Amber's drawer. Amber shackled Mag left leg, then looped the chain connecting the cuffs through the headboard, then capturing her right leg, leaving Mag's legs perpendicular to her torso. "I sure did a number on you, didn't I?" Amber asked, proudly looking over Mag's exposed, bruised legs. "You know you deserved it, Maggie." Amber said.

Mag was still wracked with sobs. "I know." she whispered. Mag winced as Amber penetrated her. "I'm sorry."

"Come for me, my little fucking whore." Amber ruthlessly drove the toy up into Mag over and over again. "You know you're gonna, bitch, you fucking love it when I treat you like the shit you are." Amber's eyes narrowed.

Mag's face contorted in pain and she moaned loudly- Amber thought it was a moan of pain, but Mag knew better. Mag felt the orgasm build quickly, she writhed, biting her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. Her cunt spasmed around the toy, Mag threw her head back and screamed out Amber's name, and Amber rocked back on her heals with a smirk before uncuffing Mag and letting her go.

"Do you remember what that punishment was for, Maggie?" Amber taunted, glaring and getting herself together to leave.

"For insulting you and Graverobber." Mag said softly, just lying there.

"You gonna do it again, bitch?" Amber asked.

"No, miss." Mag agreed.

"Good." Amber said, stalking out. Mag soon pulled her blankets over herself, kicked off her shoes and fell asleep, daydreaming about how next to bait Amber.


End file.
